


di sudut kafe

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berlin - Freeform, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, iya ini friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Perbincangan ringan di sudut kafe masa depan.





	di sudut kafe

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

“Bagaimana, Maki?” optimisme Johan dibarengi kepuasan saat menyeletukkan tanya itu, “aku tahu seperti inilah seleramu.”

Tersenyum penuh arti, ia yakin Miyoshi seratus persen cocok atas tawarannya kali ini. Terbukti dengan dahi lebar yang minus kerutan, juga alis yang dinaikkan dan segaris senyum miring di wajah orientalnya.

Johan mengenal betul Miyoshi dan bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat dibuat kesal oleh sesuatu ataupun sebaliknya.

***

 

Ketika di hari-hari sebelumnya, beberapa kali Miyoshi kedapatan tengah mengumbar ekspresi _bad mood-_ nya yang khas: dahi dilipat, wajah ditekuk dan mulut terkatup seperti sedang sakit gigi.

“ _Ck,_ gaji segitu kalau kucing mungkin setuju,” cerca Miyoshi diiringi dengusan saat Johan bertanya.

Dan Johan hanya menggelengkan kepala saat kali lain Miyoshi muncul dengan raut kesal yang sama, “lokasinya di pusat kota, terlalu panas dan bising,” terangnya seraya asal melemparkan jas dan _vest_ di atas ranjang, lalu duduk di sisi Johan dan menyerobot es _cola,_ “untuk apa pindah jika atmosfer di sana sama saja?”

“Dan kamu masih belum mau menyerahkan perihal _survey_ lokasi ini padaku?”

Gelengan Miyoshi selanjutnya menjadi jawaban. Dan Johan terheran melihat Miyoshi tidak bereaksi apapun setelah meneguk likuid bersoda kali ini, beda dari biasanya yang selalu menggerutu tentang betapa benci dirinya pada orang Jerman dan soda.

“Para karyawan di sana tidak membuatku nyaman,” kali berikut dengan alasan lain, “dan pemiliknya seperti banci. Benci melihatnya.”

Lalu Johan berpikir kekeraskepalaan Miyoshi ada akhirnya juga, ketika didapati hari-hari berlalu dan Miyoshi tidak lagi bertindak sesuai repetisi sebelumnya; menghilang sepulang jam kuliah lalu tampak di ambang pintu kamar dengan mimik serupa mendung tak diundang di musim panas _._

***

 

Miyoshi menggantungkan jawaban. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari membelai meja kayu mahoni dan bergeser mendongakkan kepala.

Aroma serbuk kopi yang diseduh dari balik _mini bar_ menggelitik hidung.

Sabar menanti jawaban, Johan memerhatikan pria yang tengah mengamati lukisan-lukisan terpajang di tembok. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Interior dan dekorasi ruangan ini antik, didukung pencahayaan unik yang melengkapi kafe hingga menambah nuansa klasik.

Johan mengalihkan tatapan ke dinding kaca yang membingkai panorama luar. Papan bertuliskan _open_ menggantung di pintu kaca, berarti frasa yang tertera di muka ialah sebaliknya.

Johan melihat kilauan cahaya memantul di kanopi yang menutupi teras. Ia berpikir air sungai lah yang membiaskannya. Terasa nyaman seandainya Johan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di kafe yang menghadap Sungai Spree ini, tetapi khayalan itu segera dibuang mengingat keberadaan dirinya di sini ialah untuk memperoleh ‘restu’ Miyoshi.

“Tak kusangka, temanku ternyata pandai,” akhirnya Miyoshi buka suara, dan Johan agak terenyak mendengarnya. Itu kalimat pujian─meski diselipi maksud hinaan.

Ia baru akan menyanggah─“aku mengakuimu kali ini, Johan,” tetapi Miyoshi lebih dulu mengutarakan pujiannya yang kedua, “kamu yang menang.”

“Tentu,” kata Johan bangga. “Yang tahu tentang rumahku adalah diriku sendiri.”

“Kamu memanfaatkan slogan _jago_ _kandang_ yang kuno itu untuk mencari simpatiku?”

“Kalimatmu nggak butuh jawaban,” Johan tak terpengaruh oleh nada sinis _plus_ intimidatif itu, “tetapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang disebut _seorang teman itu ada ketika dibutuhkan⁽¹⁾,_ kurasa. _”_

Miyoshi hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak menampakkan rasa berkesan atau merendahkan aksen berbahasa inggris Johan─yang menurut Johan sendiri lumayan fasih. Tetapi ia yakin jika Miyoshi berpikir sesuai dugaannya. Terbukti ketika seorang barista menghampiri mereka dan menyodorkan selembar dokumen, tanpa pikir panjang, Miyoshi lantas membubuhkan tanda tangan, diikuti oleh Johan.

“ _Loh,_ bukannya kemarin kamu mengaduh berat saat kuajak pindah kerja?”

“Aku berubah pikiran. Sebagai kawan yang baik, aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-napa di sini.”

“Kamu kira aku nggak bisa jaga diri sendiri?”

“Hei, segitu nggak sukanya kamu sama aku, Maki?”

“Tidak. Tapi sebagai tanda terima kasih, kuperkenankan kau mengikutiku kali ini.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⁽¹⁾berdasar peribahsa: “a friend in need is a friend indeed”


End file.
